Beginning Mutant X
by Trinity5
Summary: This is the story about how Adam and Shalimar met. FINISHED!!!!! Brennan and Emma come into view. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! THANKYOU ALL WHO READ. LOVE YA!
1. Default Chapter

She crouched, shivering on the sidewalk as cold rain pelted the city, covering it in a gloomy, gray mood. Footsteps sounded behind her. Her eyes glowed yellow, she turned…and ran.  
  
Standing over the computer in the almost-finished-Sanctuary, Adam's eyes scanned the screen. Shalimar Fox. Feral. The computer screen changed, showing him her location. Adam grabbed the jacket, and left, the computer turning off behind him.  
  
To any normal person watching her, they would have thought she was inhuman. To anyone who knew what this was about, they'd say she was a new mutant. Not that there was anybody in the abandoned alley, now covered with the sounds of the woman and her attackers. She took in a sharp breath of air, as she skidded to a halt in front of the brick wall. Dead end. She turned around, facing the somber, suit dressed men.  
  
"Come and get me, boys." She muttered as she crouched in a fighting stance. All of a sudden they were upon her. But she was better than they thought. She parried their blows one by one, moving with the agility of a cat. Someone hit her from behind. She felt some thing warm start to drip down to her neck. She touched it; blood. Then the world faded into darkness.  
  
Her eyes sprung open, and she looked around, not moving. She was in a lab, lying on a long chair. She could see computers and scanners lining the room. Something scanned her now, a yellow-goldish light coming from a machine above her. It stopped as soon as a dark-haired man came in. She sat up.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake." He said, turning to a computer. "You should be fine in a couple of days; you got some nasty bump there."  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Adam. Welcome to Sanctuary, Shalimar."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Come on, let me get you something to eat, I 'I'll explain later." Adam walked to the door, turning, he said. "Come on, "Shalimar jumped out of the chair and followed him out. She looked around the building, stone steps led up to the second floor, a fountain gurgled here and there. Sanctuary. What an odd name.  
  
Adam got her a cup of tea, and they sat down on the steps.  
  
"My name is Adam, like I said. The people that were chasing you work for a…old enemy of mine. This is Sanctuary. A hide away for new mutants like yourself. It's almost finished. The person who those people work for is Eghart. He's the head of the GSA."  
  
"I've heard of them." Shalimar added. Adam nodded.  
  
"Good, then you know what they want to do. I suggest you stay here for a while, to keep yourself safe. They'll be after you. 


	2. Falling Too Soon

Author's Notes: Hello, it's me again! This is a continuation of my story called 'Beginning Mutant X' so if youhaven't read that yet, you should before you read this. At the end, I made up Sam...he's not a character in the show. Well, enough rambling...enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Shalimar, Adam and the other characters of Mutant X don't belong to me!  
  
Falling to Soon  
  
Shalimar woke up, for aminute not remembering where she was. Oh...yeah, Sanctuary. Adam's words echoed in her head, *Mabye you should stay here for a while*. Stay here. Well, where else could she go? She had no family, no real close friends she could could crash with, Sanctuary seemed the best choice now. But she didn't know anything about this Adam guy, she trusted him, but she had learned long ago not to trust people to fast. Shalimar got out of bed, walked out her bedroom door, and onto the balcony over looking the stream embedded in the floor. Adam as working down below. She watched him, his dark curls bouncing a little as he walked. *Great* she thought, *One day, and I'm already falling for him.*   
"Adam!" Shalimar called down to him. He looked up, and smiled. Her heart began to beat a little faster at his smile.  
"Hi," he answered, "hungry?"   
"Starved." She walked down the stairs to him. Adam looked her over, and raised his eyebrow as he realized that she was still in her PJ's.  
"Aren't you a little cold?" Shalimar looked down, then crossed her arms and shrugged.  
"No, I'm good like this," she grinned. "what time is it?"  
"It's actually eight oclock at night...you slept through the whole day. " Shalimar smiled sheepishly.  
"So, got any food?"   
"Actually, no, I don't eat much." Adam said.  
"Well, I have an idea, there's a new club opening down town. Wanna come with?"   
"I don't know, "  
"Oh come on, Adam, " she grabbed his arm,"It'll be fun." She pouted. Adam couldn't resist.  
"Okay, give a half an hour, okay?"  
"Deal, " Shalimar smiled, and ran up stairs to change.  
Half an hour later, Shalimar and Adam headed towards the club. Adam couldn't get his eyes off her. She looked stunning, as usual. She had on a black tube top, and matching black jeans. On her feet were high-heeled, strappy sandals. Her beautifull golden hair fell softly over her leather coat, and gold hoops hunf from her ears. *No, no way, * Adam thought, *I am not attracted to her, okay, so maybe she is gorgeous and sexy, and....ok, don't go there Adam. This has to be purely buisness.* Shalimar lead him to the bar,   
"What do you want?" Adam asked.  
"Um...Pina Coloda." Adam ordered their drinks. A slow song came on over the speakers, filling the room with a soft feel. "Oh, this is my favorite song, come on, let's dance! Oh, come on!" She grabbed his hand, and led him over to the dance floor. Shalimar wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, and swayed with the music. The song was sultry and seductive, daring Shalimar to come closer to him. Adam felt her mold her body too his, and wrapped his arms tighter around her. He knew that he shouldn't do this, that this was going to fast, but rihgt now, feeling her body so close to him, he didn't care. She laid her head on his shoulder, smelling in the scent of him. It felt like the night was full of possibilities, the night was driving her drunk, and she went wild with it.she raised her head to his , and brushed her lips tentively. Adam looked at her, and brought his lips down to meet hers. Time seemed to stand still for them, as they explored each other's mouths. Abrubtly, the song ended. Shalimar reddened, and stammered.  
"Oh, um..sorry, I din't know what came over me." and she ran out of th club.  
"shalimar! Wait!" Adam pushed through the throng of people. The cold air hit him as he opened the door. "Shalimar!" He ran after her, seeing her finally stop, catching her breath as she leaned agaisnt a brick building. "Shalimar, it's okay, why'd you run away?" Shalimar hugged herself, and shrugged, her hair falling over her face. "Look, I'm sorry if this was to fast, but..." adam trailed off.  
"No, it's okay, it's just, i've been hurt too many times, and I...I don't want to be hurt again." Adam put his arm around her shoulders, leading her home.   
"Come on, let's go home. " Shalimar nodded and leaned into him as they walked. *what a weakling I am!* Shalimar chuckled. She had to admit that she enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers.She told herself that she was just being paranoid, and that Adam would never hurt her like Sam did. Shalimar finally pushed her thoughts and worries away, letting Adam lead her into the night.  
To be continued.... 


	3. Jessi

Authors Notes: Hello hello! I'm back, and this time I'm with Jessi and Shal!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, you know as well as I do that they're not mine.  
  
Summary: Jessi joins the team, and falls for Shalimar. (  
  
"So, "Shalimar and Adam were bent over the main computer, "Who do we have here?" Adam pointed at the screen and straightened up, "His name is Jessi, and his ability is.well to put it in simplest terms, he can change into rock or mist." "Nice, when's he arriving?" "Pretty soon."  
  
Jessi stood at the middle of Sanctuary, hands on his hips, and a pissed expression on his face. "Yep" he muttered, "This is where they put me. You know, my dad just can't wait to get rid of me can he?" Jessi didn't want to come to Sanctuary, his father forced him to. Jessi couldn't see the reason of it, I mean what could happen to him? He was safe, as long as he had his abilities. "Hi," Jessi stopped his scowling an looked over to where the voice came from. Shalimar was walking down the cement stairs form the second floor. Jessi stared at her, he couldn't help it. "Hello?" Shalimar smiled and waved a hand in front of his face. Jessi broke out of his reverie, and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jessi." She shook his hand "I know, Adam told me." She looked over to the left, "Oh! Here he is now!" Adam walked over to the two, and should Jessi hand, "Welcome to Ssanctuary, " Adam's welcome was met by an almost hidden scowl,  
  
"Yeah, well, don't expext me to like it, " he muttered under his breath, "Oh come on, it's not as bad as you think. " She nugged him with a shoulder. " Come on, I'll show you where your room is." The three walked upstairs silently and soon reached Jessi's room. It was decorated modernly with black shelves and chairs, a black laptop, and a bed with black and white sheets. The floor was covered with black and white poofy rugs. Jessi looked in, "Well? Do you like it?" asked Shalimar. He looked at her, "Where's your room?" "Mine's down the hall, next to.er.Adam's." Adam clapped his hands, "Okay, so Jessi we'll let you get settled in." Adam and Shalimar left Jessi to unpack. As they walked around Sanctuary, Adam kept looking at Shalimar. Finally.. "What?" she asked, "Nothing!"  
  
"Come on Adam, what's up?" "I saw the way you looked at him," They stopped walking in a hallway, and Shalimar leaned against the wall, crossing her arms, "What?" "Shalimar," "Look Adam, I just think he's a little cute that's all, " Adam raised his eyebrows, "What are you my father now?" "No, but I am your..look, I just don't want you to get hurt, I care about you, " Adam ran his fingers through a lock of hair, bring her face closer to his, and gently brushed her lips with his. "Ahem," Adam and Shalimar jumped apart, looking a little guiltily at Jessi. "Um, Shalimar, I couldn't find the bathroom, could you show it to me?" Shalimar looked apologetically at Adam, and followed Jessi. "So, " Jessi started "So.what?" "So, what um.are you.you know." Jessi asked a little uncomfortably, "Sleeping with Adam?" Jessi nodded helplessly. She sighed, " What is it with you two? First Adam gangs up on me because I told him I though you were cute, now you? My private life is private!" Jessi grinned,  
  
"You think I'm cute?" Shalimar squirmed, "Maybe just a little." Jessi's grin got bigger, "Oh stop looking so cheeky. Don't expect anything, I don't even know you, you just walked in here less than an hour ago." "But you probably know a lot about me through my file?" "How do you know we have a file on you?" "Well..I know many things." Shalimar laughed and Jessi joined her, "Look, you better get some sleep tonight, we have training tomorrow." "Uh training?" "Yeah, you know, for fighting," "I know how to fight, " Shalimar patted his shoulder, "Well, then you can show me tomorrow."  
  
Training started the next morning. Adam drilled Shalimar and Jessi endlessly, showing them punches, kicks, flips, and blocking. Adam was showing Shalimar how to do a difficult combination while Jessi scowled some more. Adam was standing in back of her, his hands on Shalimar's waist, guiding her hands up through the procedure. Jessi thought that Adam was just a little too close to her and he said it. "Hey Adam, don't you think she needs to try it on her own now?" Shalimar dropped her hands from her position, looking at Jessi. Adam still had his arms wrapped around her, "Well, I don't know Jess, do you want her to try it on you?" Adam asked innocently, knowing that Shalimar would kick his skinny little ass. He stepped back, leaving Jessi and Shalimar some space. Shalimar crouched, her feral side coming out, and her cat eyes showing. Jessi paused, *whoah* he thought, then he didn't have time to think about anything but his moves because the next minute Shalimar jumped up, spinning in the air, and kicked him in the jaw. Jessi feigned a punch to the left as she landed, and then punched her in the stomach. They swapped blows, neither getting the advantage, until Shalimar blocked three of his punches, and caught his leg when he tried to kick her, flipping him over on the mad, and leaping on top of him, pinning him with her knees. Shalimar grinned, still growling in her throat a little. Jessi shook his head, and put his hands on her waist, "You got me there, " Shalimar didn't answer, suddenly aware how close he was to her. She leaned down, her hair falling over their faces, and closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his. Jessi closed his eyes, slipping his tongue between her lips, but then Adam cleared his throat, interrupting them. Shalimar got up, fast, blushing furiously, and Jessi got up after her, a little smirk on his face as he faced Adam. Adam was glaring at Shalimar who didn't look at him, and she rushed out of the room fast, hiding a little smile, leaving the two men glaring at each other. To be continued... 


	4. Hurt

Disclaimer: NOOOOO! I DON'T OWN THEM! Authors Notes: I am SO SO SO SORRY! I'm sorry that I didin't write anyhting for such a long time. Too busy with school and everythiing. I promise I 'll get more chapters up soon! Thankyou for reviewing! You guys give me strength. I love you! Keep it up! And now, on with the show!..  
  
You can imagine, things were a little tense the next day between Adam and Jessi. As of now, Adam was hunched over the computer, the screen reflecting it's blue light of his face. Shalimar walked into the lab, and saw Adam frowning. Rubbing a hand over his shoulders, she peeked at the computer. "What's up?" Adam sighed. "Look, " He pointed at the screen, "Genomax is after another mutant. Her name is Rianna, she has the ability of far vision. Very far, actually." He was about to launch into another of his scientific explenations, but Shalimar interrupeted him. "So.you want us to go after them?" "Well.I don't know how I feel sending Jessi out with you." "Oh come on, Adam," She curled her arms around him, "You know you have nothing to worry about, " She grinned mischivley. Adam sighed again, looking at her, "All right, she's by the Rush Club, and the agents are coming quick, so you guys better hurry.  
  
*** Jessi ran along side Shalimar. Truth to tell, when he first met her, he didn't think she was that strong, but after yesterday, he had rapidly changed his mind. Now, in front of them, five agents ran after a girl with short auborn hair. She was running toward a dead end. Jessi let Shalimar take the lead. She ran up behind two of the agents, jumped up, and kicked both of them with a twist of her legs. They dropped to the ground, groaning. The other agents stopped and turned, as Jessi joined Shalimar. Rianna backed up towards the wall as Jessi and Shalimar manuevered long- practiced kicks. The agents dropped and got up again as the two mutants kicked and punched and flipped. Shalimar flipped one on to the ground, where he stayed, and Jessi, turning to rock head banged another one, and he too slumped down to the pavement. All of a sudden the remaining agents took out the electric sticks, zapping both Shalimar and Jessi. Jessi slumped to the ground, and dizzly watched slammed Shalimar against the wall one, two times, and kicked her again once she was on the ground. Up over head, the Double Helix suddenly appeared, blocking out the light in the narrow alley. The agents scattered, and Adam quickley got off the Helix, and swore as he grabbed Shalimar and Jessi and almost dragged them to the Double Helix.  
  
* * * Back at Sanctuary, Shalimar was being patched up. Her head had bled a lot from when the agents hit it on the wall, and she had fractured a rib. She now lay on one of the beds in the lab, recovering. Jessi wasn't hurt that much. He only had a handfull of bruises, and he was a little dizzy from the electric shocks. But he was getting something much more from Adam, as they stood outside the lab, Jessi half looking through the glass at Shalimar.  
  
"Jessi! How could you let her get hurt like that? Where were youu when they smashed her head against the BRICK WALL?" Adam hollored in his face,  
  
"Well let me give you a clue Adam! I was being ELECTROCUTED!"  
  
"But how could you be so recless? You were supposed to take care of her!"  
  
"Adam, Shalimar is not little, she can take care of herself!"  
  
"She's still not that strong, or otherwise, she wouldn't be lying there!" Adam waved a hand toward the lab.  
  
"Adam, I'm sorry! I didn' t want her to get hurt either, I care about her as much as you do!"  
  
"Care?! Care?! You've known her for less than a week!!"  
  
"So, that doesn't mean I don't care for her!"  
  
"You don't know her! At all!"  
  
"Well if you know her so well, then you can protect her and YOU can help her, because I'm out of here!" Without Jessi grabbead his leather jacket and stomped off out of Sanctuary.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	5. Team Rings

Yay! Yay! Yay! Another chapters done! I;m very proud of this one, hope you like it! Next chapter, (or the one after that) Brennan and Emma will come! This is my apologies for not writing for so long! Thankyou for reviewing! I love you guys, you give me all my strenghth to write all this, you're beautifull, gorgeous. Thankyou!!! Disclaimer: I don't own them or the song, so don't even ask!  
  
  
  
Nothing's Fine I'm torn You're a little late, This is how I feel, I'm cold and I'm ashamed Lying naked on the floor, Illusion never changed into something real, I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn, You're a little late, I'm already torn, Torn.  
  
Jessi wandered amidst the noise of the city, letting the honking cars and the bustling people to deafen his thoughts. He was furious, to say the least, Adam expected way too much of him. He did care about Shalimar, even if he had known her for only a couple of days. But maybe he was just stepping on Adam's shoes, I mean, what right did he have to come in to the team, and then.take Shalimar. * I'm never coming back there, * He thought, * my father can just go to hell! *  
  
* * *  
  
Shalimar woke up, groggily looking around. She tried to sit up but a blinding pain hit her head. "Ugh" she moaned, "I think I'm going to stay down for a little while. After five minutes of staring at the ceiling, she finally decided to get up. Gribbing her pulsing head with one hand, and her ribs with the other, she got off the bed. The door of the lab slid open before her, and she was met with the worried, pacing Adam.  
  
"Shalimar!" He swopped her up into one big hug,  
  
"Ooff, Adam, my rib." She winced, he kissed her on her forehead,  
  
"Sorry, are you.how are you?"  
  
"In pain, where's Jessi?" Adam looked uncomfortable.  
  
"He.left."  
  
"What? Why?" Shalimar untangled herself from Adam's arms,  
  
" We had a little.disagreement."  
  
"Adam! What did you say to him?"  
  
"Look, I just don't think he should be in the team, "  
  
"Adam, at this rate, you'll lose all the team mates we'll ever get! I have to go find him, " She moved to getpast him, but Adam stepped in her way,  
  
"Shalimar, you're still not fully recovered, you can't go anywhere now, "  
  
"Adam, we have to get Jessie back. He's a good member of team, you can't let him go like this." Adam frowned, but he knew he couldn't stop her.  
  
"Allright, but.sleep a little, wait till nightfall, then after you're rested, you can go."  
  
***  
  
Jessi sat on a stool in a local club. It was gold, all the walls were gold, the ceiling, the furniture was old colored gold, he loved this place, it was one of his favorites. So after a hectic day, he decided to come here and mull things over. Night had fallen an hour ago, he could see through one of the curtained windows.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," He turned around at the familiar voice. It was Shalimar. She walked a little slower, trying not to jar her headache into motion again. She sat down next to him, and he looked down again at his drink. "Hey, what are you doing here? Trying to get me back to Sanctuary?"  
  
"Actually I am, " The music pulsed around them, "Look, Jessi, forget about what Adam said, he was angry and .scared. He didin't mean those things, "  
  
"Well, it sure sounded like he did,"  
  
"He's sorry, he wants you to comeback, " Jessi looked at Shalimar, then looked down again, thoughts growing fast in his mind.  
  
"Shalimar, you know that if I come back this will happen again someday."  
  
"Look," Shalimar stood up with finallity, "We have to stop this. You've only been here a few days, and the group is already falling apart. All of this, all these relationships and everything, this has to stop. We have a job to do in the team, and you're part of it! No matter what's up with me and Adam, we didn't let it interfere with our work, so, Jess, come back, and let's stop all this." She reached out a hand. And Jessi took it.  
  
***  
  
Adam waited for them in Sanctuary. Shalimar told him about the conversation they had in the club, and she was right, this was going to far. "We're home!" Adam heard Shalimar's voice in the hallway. "Hey!" He looked at Jessi, "I'm sorry Jess, I guess I over reacted, everything okay now?" Jessi nodded, and looked at his watch: midnight, "So.I'm back on the team right?"  
  
"Right, and.Oh!" Adam pulled out a silver box. "I made these, yesterday, they're comlinks, and they are attuned to your own personal DNA." He opened the box, inside lay a perfect silver ring. Jessi took it gentley, and slipped it on his finger. The ring flared to life and showed a unique golden pattern,  
  
"Thankyou Adam, this means a lot." They grabbed wrists, and Jessi went up to bed, his footsteps reseeding on the cool floor.  
  
"So, " Shalimar said coyly, "Where's my ring?"  
  
"I'll show you," Adam said, "but not now, you should go change first, and rebandage your rib. "  
  
"Yes sir!" Shalimar teased, and before he could catch her, raced up stairs.  
  
*** Shalimar walked downstairs, changed and bandaged up. She wore a silk, long cream dress, and Adam was waiting for her by the little gurgling fountain.  
  
"You look gorgeous, " he said as she walked towards him. She smiled shyly,  
  
"Thanks," Adam held in his hands a twin silver box to Jessi,  
  
"This is your ring," He flipped the lid open, "And mine, " Two identical rings lay nestled in the velvet. They slipped them on their fingers, the cool metal gliding across their skin. Shalimar smiled lazily in the twilight darkness and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck. Adam tilted her head up to meet his, and slowly brushed his lips to hers.  
  
"I love you, " He whispered,  
  
" I love you, Adam," 


	6. A drunken end

Authors' Notes: Attention! Very important! In this chapter is where Emma and Brennan come into view. The way the came to Mutant X is the same, everything up until when the rings are given out. The rest is from my imagination. This will probably be the last chapter in this fanfic because after Emma and Brennan, it's not really the BEGINNING of the team, so thank you all for reviewing, and bye for now.  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, you know how this goes! The song at the end isn't mine either.  
  
The next day was a bit gruesome for Jessi as you might imagine. He sat in the sun-flooded kitchen, eating cereal, if a little sullenly. Maybe Shalimar was right, he should just lay off, I mean, he was the newest recruit that Adam had taken under his wing, and he had no right just to come in and mess things up like this. But then again, why not? No, Jessi shook his head, it wasn't his place to take away Shalimar like that, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be at least a little miffed. He looked at the clok hanging on the cream wall of to his right. 10:30, and no one else had woken up yet. What could they be doing.?  
  
In the midst of black sheets, a yawned sounded, and Shalimar squinted against the morning sun. Untagling herself, form Adam, she brushed her hair away and bent over Adam and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Mmm-ghmnlbmn." Adam mumbled, and shifted, never opening his eyes once. Shalimar nudged him,  
  
"Come on, sleepy head, it's almost eleven, we have to get up." Adam slowly opened his eyes, and stretched,  
  
"Well we don't have to." he said slyly, wrapping his arms around Shalimar, and pulling her down. She relaxed in his comfortable grip for a moment, then reluctantly pulled herself away.  
  
"Yes we do," she said strictly, a hint of a smile on her lips, "Now get up, I'm going to take a shower, and you tidy up." Shalimar walked into the private bathroom, and turned on the hot shower. As steam filled the room, she quickley slipped in under the spray of water, and closed the sliding glass door behind her. Adam got up with a sigh, pulled on some black clothes (as usual) and messily made up the bed before proceeding to the bathroom door frame that he lounged against. Shalimar yawned through the water, and managed to stretch cat-like before rinsing her soapy head and turning off the water. Adam's eyes raked her body as she stepped out of the bath tub, the water running over her body in streamlets. "Adam, could you hand me that towel over there?" Adam held the towel in front of him, and she stepped into it, then turned as Adam circled her with the fuzzy material.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they trudged downstairs, and into the kitchen. As soon as Adam saw Jessi's glaring figure, he wrapped an arm around Shalimar's waist protectively, but when Shalimar saw Jessi, she pulled away, not wanting to injure Jessi's fellings any further or start another fight between the two men.  
  
"Well, it took you a while to get down here, " Jessi said, plastering a smile on his handsome face. Shalimar looked uncomfortably away,  
  
"Yeah, " Adam answered, grabbing an apple.  
  
That afternoon Emma and Brennan arrived.  
  
After Adam had given out the rings to the newest members of the group and everyone said their greetings, they all went their separate ways in Sanctuary. Brennan turned to Emma after the others left, "You know, call me crazy, but is there some tension in here or what." The brunnette nodded,  
  
"I know, Jessi looked really mad," She shrugged, " I don't know, it's not really my buisness, maybe we'll figure it out later. Anyway, Shalimar said she's getting my room ready, so I'm gonna go check it out." Emma found the other woman in a room not too far off from what Shalimar said was to be Brennan's room. She knocked on the door, suprsing Shalimar a bit.  
  
"Emma! Oh, sorry you scared me a bit there, "  
  
"Oh, sorry," she walked in to the room, looking around.  
  
"So, this is your room," Shalimnar spread her hands wide, "What do ya think?"  
  
"I like it, it's big. Where's your's. Room, I mean, where's your room?"  
  
"It's down the hall and to the left, next to Adam's." there was a small silence between them.  
  
"Kinda nervous of being here?" Emma nodded, and Shalimar put her hand on Emma's arm.  
  
"Yeah, I was a little nervous at first, but don't worry. Sanctuary is a great place, and Adam will protect us. This is our.well, sanctuary." Emma smiled, warming up to the feral quickley.  
  
--------------------------- It was nightfall now at Sanctuary, and the lights in the little haven brought deep shadows. It was al quiet, and restfull. Shalimar was meditating, Adam was getting Emma's health stats in the lab, and Jessi and Brennan had bonded, and gone to a local club for some drinks. Suddenley, the back door banged open, startling Shalimar out of her meditaion. Bumps and grunts were heard coming from the other room. Shalimar untangeled herself from her position in one smooth motion, and went to investigate. In the next half-darkened room, Brennan was holding on to a stumbling Jessi.  
  
"On my god! Brennan! What happened to Jessi?!" Shalimar asked worridley as she ran up to them.  
  
"Well, I think Jessi here has had one to many Sexes on the Beaches." Brennan chuckled,  
  
"Ugh, Jessi!" Shalimar shook her, "Come on, we better get him into his room, and." She took a whiff of his clothes, "Did he spill rum on his clothes or something?" The two took the drunken team member up stairs and into his room. Brennan and Shalimar droppped him on the bed, and Brennan looked at him, amused and worried.  
  
"Think he'll be okay?" he asked Shalimar,  
  
"Yeah, I can handle it from here," she started pulling off his boots,  
  
"Ookay, " Brennan finished and walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Shaaalimar." Jessi slurred her name,  
  
"Jessi, what were you thinking?" Shalimar chided him,  
  
"Why doyou kike Adammm soo, soo, so much..?"  
  
"Oh my god, is this what this is about?" Shalimar started taking off his alchohal-stained shirt, and threw it in the hamper by the closet, then sat on the edge of his bed with a towel,  
  
"Shalimar.you're sooo beautifull, " Jessi slurred, pulling her towards him,  
  
"Jessi." Shalimar protested. Jessi didn't respond, but instead, grabbed her hair and pulled Shalimar even closer to him, until their lips met. She started to protest, but then let her self to melt into the kiss. The taste of him and the alcohal was inoxicatin, and she couldn't resist. * Oooh, bad Shalimar, bad,* Shalimar thought to herself. Finally Jessi let her go, and she sprawled next to him, her face flushed. (AN: Hey, it was a passionate kiss, ok? Give me a break.) Jessi wrapped one drunken hand around Shalimar, who was becoming sleepy from the smell of alchohal, and she thought this one thought: * Maybe he won't remember this in the morning, * before both of them drifted away to sleep. I don't want to say I'm sorry..  
  
Cause I know there's nothing wrong,  
  
Hold me in your arms,  
  
And never let me go,  
  
Hold me in your arms,  
  
Cause I need you so,  
  
I can feel it in your eyes,  
  
There is something,  
  
Something you wanna tell me,  
  
I can feel it in your eyes,  
  
There is something,  
  
Something you wanna tell me.  
  
Sanctuary slept, cradling it's inhabitants in the quiet of the night. The team had been established with team mates who would become closer friends then they would ever think they could. In the future, relationships will die and blossom again, but those are left to the producers of the show and the my fellow writers. For now this story is finished. -------------------------------- It's done, it's done, it's done, it's done!!!! That's the end of this folks! Now all I have to do is finish my Xena story and I'll be all set and happy to start more stories! Thankyou for all who reviewed, (and yes please review this chapter too!) I love you guys, you're gorgeous! Don't ever stop reviewing. You're what give me my strength and support to keep on writing, and I keep writing for you. So once again, thankyou! ~Trinity~ 


End file.
